


Take Me Back to the Beginning

by Niedekel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niedekel/pseuds/Niedekel
Summary: When Draco opens a new shop in Diagon Alley, he seeks out Harry for a favor so they form an agreement. Draco give Harry free designer robes and Harry wears them in public to boost Draco's reputation.





	1. The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ACTUAL CREATIVE WRITING PIECE IN YEARS. Please be kind but honest. I will take all the help I can get.

It was no surprise to anyone that Harry Potter was the first to be invited to make an appointment at the new robe shop opening up in Diagon Alley. Harry was the first to be invited to mostly everything after the end of the war. The new robe shop was high on Harry’s list of invites to actually accept because after Madam Malkin’s closed it was nearly impossible to get a decent set of dress robes from anywhere in Europe. 

He glanced over the invitation again. It was a fairly simple setup, but elegant nonetheless. There were large scrawling black letters that read,

**_‘Grand Opening_ **

**_Gemini’s Fine Robes and Apparel_ **

**_Diagon Alley’s Newest Establishment for Fine Wares’_ **

In smaller print below it requested a response by owl to accept the invitation and to include times that would be suitable for an appointment. 

Harry knew he had to accept. He was well overdue for new dress robes and with all the other invitations that he need to respond to for galas and other charity events, he knew that the new robes would come in handy. Not having much of a schedule for anything because he had some time off from training, he grabbed out a piece of parchment and scrawled ‘At your earliest convenience’ and called over his owl, Mosby, to have it delivered.

Once his owl was on his way out the window, Harry stretched back into his chair, using his desk as a brace to elongate his back. His desk was as disorderly as always, covered in random newspapers and Quidditch articles, but Harry claimed it to be the only way he could find anything. After relieving some of the discomfort from his back, he began to sift through some of the paperwork until he realized he was just absentmindedly moving things around. He stood and made his way towards the kitchen to brew himself some tea when he heard his owl coming back in through the window. Harry was surprised to see the his owl had returned so quickly and even more in awe when there was a reply attached to his leg. He removed the new piece of parchment and scratched Mosby’s head before giving him a treat. 

Opening the letter, he saw that the reply was in the same scrawling black letters that the original invitation had come in. Harry had to read the letter twice to make sure he was reading it correctly.. 

_ 12 p.m. June 5th, 2000 _

_ We look forward to seeing you Mister Potter _

  
  


That was today. That was in ten minutes. That was meaning Harry very much needed to hurry if he didn’t want to be late. He looked down at his slightly wrinkled outfit that he had slept in the night before and shrugged his shoulders. It would have to do because he wasn't sure he had other clean clothes anyway. He’d almost think to be ashamed of himself if he hadn’t given up caring what the world thought of him. He did manage to do a quick cleaning charm, throw on a jumper, and run his hands through his hair a few time in a futile attempt to calm it down.    

Harry grabbed the invitation that he had first received because it had the address on it and quickly apparated to Diagon Alley. He shortly realized having the address wasn't necessary because the shop stood out like a sore thumb. It was easy to spot because it was an all black store front with a very large sign that had, once again, the same beautiful scrawling letters that spelled out the name. There was a large gathering of people in front of the store that almost made Harry turn away, but his Gryffindor pride wouldn't allow that. He did lower his gaze but pushed on towards the door trying to attract as little attention as possible. Surprisingly, he made it through the door without being noticed until he was almost in the door and was surprised when he was the only one inside. The store was overflowing with eye catching color. There were cloths of what appeared to be every color and fabric imaginable everywhere, some already made into robes and others waiting to be made. 

     ‘Mr. Potter! We've been expecting you. I'm very glad to see you found us,’ a small, feminine voice spoke from behind the counter.Harry smiled at her and didn’t give a verbal response but nodded his head in acknowledgement.  He glanced back out the door and noticed people pointing at him and even a few with their faces pressed against the glass.

‘Don't worry, Mister Potter, there are charms in place that only allow persons with appointments to enter,’ she spoke a little more confidently.

Harry was relieved that there wouldn’t be a scene and thanked the witch for noticing his alarm.

She came out from behind the counter and grabbed his wrist. Harry wasn’t startled at first but that quickly changed when he was ushered into a smaller room where he assumed his fitting would take place. 

‘Do you need anything, sir? He will only be a minute,’ the witch who Harry originally thought to be the owner asked.

Harry smiled and shook his head, ‘I’m fine, thank you. I don’t mind waiting.’

The witch darted back out of the room and Harry started to look around. The room was circle shaped and contained even more fabrics. Another door was directly across the room from the one he entered and the lights were large spheres that floated in the air. There was a large, ornate looking circle shaped stool that Harry assumed would be the place his fitting would take place so he walked over and sat on it. 

Harry took a few moments to ponder over who ‘Gemini’ was, if not the witch out front? He hadn’t heard of anyone by that name in his years at Hogwarts and he assumed it couldn’t be someone much older than him or they would have started a shop earlier. He thought maybe they could have moved here from another country, but he when the door opposite of the one he entered swung open he instantly knew he was wrong.

 

Harry was in shock. He knew his mouth was hanging open, but he didn’t have the sense to close it. Before him stood a man he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen again. The last Harry had heard he fled to his family’s ground in Paris after the trials. His mind was moving a thousand miles a minute trying to figure out what joke was being played on him.

‘Hello, Potter,’ Draco spoke in a more pleasant tone than Harry learned to expect from him, ‘thank you for making an appointment. What is it that you were looking for today?’

This quickly snapped Harry out of his near trance. He stood up and started to speak, ‘Malfoy? You are Gemini? Why did you invite me here?’

‘Very good, I’m almost surprised you worked all that out by yourself,’ Draco spoke in a voice that was closer to what Harry was used to.

Harry narrowed his eyes and inspected him more closely. He may not have taken the auror path that everyone expected him to but that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of deception.

‘You didn’t answer all of my questions. Why Gemini? Why am I here?’

‘Really, Potter? Why am I using an alias? Did you see the crowd out front? They are dying to get in here and order robes from me. Do you think I would even stand a chance if I had slapped Malfoy on the sign? Or would you suggest just putting the Dark Mark on the front door? It would probably have the same effect.’

Harry stared at Malfoy thinking over what he had said. He had to admit that was was right. Draco’s name had been cleared at the trials, but the Malfoy name was still tarnished. His father was still in Azkaban and probably would never make it to his release date and the thought of this almost made Harry feel sorry for him. He was getting frustrated though waiting on the last of his question to be answered.

‘Tell me why I’m here. I know you have some kind of ploy and I want to know what it is,’ Harry was ready to leave if he didn’t answer this time. Damn the robes, he’d order some from overseas.

Draco sighed, ‘You are persistent as always and annoyingly not wrong. I have a proposition for you. Even though I haven’t used my name on the front, it won’t be long until the secret is out. People will know and they will not be happy. I’m willing to offer you robes free of charge in exchange for you to wear them in public,’ Draco glanced over Harry’s attire and smirked. ‘Honestly, Potter, it’d be doing you a huge favor if you always manage yourself in this manner of dress.’

Harry narrowed his eyes and pondered Malfoy’s offer. He knew this was huge for him to ask. He never said the word favor in regards to himself but Harry knew that’s what it would be. A huge favor that Harry could easily turn down. He didn’t need free robes. He didn’t need to help Draco, but something pulled at his stomach. He knew he had to say yes. He knew had to help this man who was so proud of himself but was willing to put aside their differences in order to try and make this work for himself.

Harry nodded in agreement. He watched as Draco realized he was accepting his offer and he couldn’t help but notice his eyes flood with emotion as the rest of his body stayed neutral. 

‘Very well then. We might as well get started. Please stand on the platform and I will take your measurements. This shouldn’t take long and I will make a few pieces up for you this week. Do you have any pressing engagements that I should be made aware of? I would like for you to wear my work to your next social event.’

Harry was almost stunned at the smoothness of his voice and swallowed hard before speaking, ‘I have a gala this Friday. Black tie event. It would be good exposure for you.’

‘Perfect. I will have something to you for it. Now, let’s get started. You can leave everything on but please remove that awful jumper. I honestly can’t stand to look at it.’

Harry scowled but obliged. He knew that Draco had to be aware it was made by Mrs. Weasley and was sure that was the only reason he didn’t want Harry to wear it. He proceeded to step up onto the large stool that he had previously been sitting on and watched Draco move around the room to gather his measuring tape and notepad.

Harry took this opportunity to really study Draco and he wasn’t disappointed to see what the years had done to him. He started wearing his hair longer and wore clothes that showed off his angular features even more than in school. He was long and lean and when he started to run his hand up Harry’s thigh he couldn't help but start to blush.

Harry cleared his throat, ‘Can’t this be done by magic? Is this all really necessary?’

‘It can be done by magic, but when you study at a muggle school you learn to appreciate the simple things.’

Harry was shocked to say the least. Draco at a muggle school? This could hardly be true. Draco may have been forced to be a Death Eater but that didn’t mean he liked muggles. He wanted to press further into the discussion but was distracted by Draco. He was standing behind him and very, very close. Harry had to remind himself that he was just measuring him and being this close was normal. He lifted Harry’s arms and ran his hands down his shoulders in an attempt to smooth out the shirt. Harry nearly shuddered and cursed himself. This was Draco, he told himself, he cannot affect you this way. 

But he was. Harry was nearly aroused at another man merely touching him outside of his clothes. He shook his head slightly, knowing he needed to pull himself together but it didn’t stop heat from working its way across his body.

‘Are we almost done here?’ Harry nearly snapped at Draco.

‘One more measurement, and I’m done,’ he said as we walked around the stool and Harry.

Draco tossed the tape over Harry’s head and made eye contact as he slid the end up to measure his throat. Harry could feel himself flush as this moment felt far more intimate than it should. He held eye contact and his breath until Draco suddenly looked down and recorded the last measurement.

Harry felt awkward. Draco had to have noticed him blushing but was kind enough to not say anything about it.

‘I will work on these pieces and have them sent over to you as soon as I can manage. I will ask that you attempt to keep my identity a secret. I’m not taking any appointments until your first event in the robes makes the papers. When asked about them, please use my alias.’

Harry agreed and turned to leave. He could feel eyes following him, and he started to walk faster. Just as he got to the door and started to turn the handle, Draco spoke in a soft tone that Harry had never heard from him before and said, ‘Thank you.’

Harry couldn’t stand to look at him, knowing what it must have taken for Draco to say that to him so he just nodded his head and continued out the door. He didn’t stop for anything until he reached the apparition point and made it safely back into his flat. He immediately collapsed into his favorite chair and began to mull over everything that had happened. He was nervous and excited about what was to come.


	2. the try ons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to try on robes and get more confused by Draco!

As the week passed, Harry slowly forgot about the arrangement he had made with Draco. He carried around his life as usual and slipped back into the routine of staying up late watching muggle television and sleeping in until the early afternoon. This was his normal routine during off season and it was comfortable to him. He was normally so busy trying to balance his Quidditch schedule and events he was asked to attend that he took advantage of every chance he had to relax.  
When he heard the knock at the door one late afternoon, he assumed that it was Hermione. She stopped in regularly when Harry was home in his flat, so he immediately tucked away the old newspaper clipping he had been looking at and got up from his chair and walked towards the door. Upon opening it, his face that originally held a grin fell slightly. Not Hermione, but Draco Malfoy stood before him with a large garment bag hovering beside him.

‘Evening, Potter,’ Malfoy said as he shoved past Harry into his apartment. 

Harry was once again caught opened mouthed by Draco. He could sense that Draco was glancing over his flat and knew he had to be judging the state of it. There were various take away containers and dirty jumpers. Harry coughed in attempt to bring the attention back to him because he could feel the flush on his face. He couldn’t help but be embarrassed. Hermione was usually his only company and honestly she helped clean every time she was there. 

Harry closed the door and Draco turned back towards him. The garment bag was still hovering beside him and he started to unzip it. 

‘I brought you a few choices for your event tomorrow. I have a few more ideas back in the shop but I had these completed and assumed you would want to be able to pick out your shoe choices in advance,’ Draco was strictly business as he spoke.

Harry was still in a slight state of shock. He managed to choke out an ‘okay’ as Draco started to shove robes in his direction. Draco was here. In Harry’s flat. In Harry’s dirty flat. Draco was here in his dirty flat looking absolutely stunning in a tailored suit that made his features stand out and Harry was still in his pajamas. 

‘Well,’ Draco snapped, ‘Try those on. I don’t really wish to spend all day in this dump of yours.’

Harry got a little aggravated with Draco’s comment but he didn’t argue because he really couldn’t. His place kind of was a dump right now and he knew he’d have to rectify that as soon as Draco left. He managed to bite his tongue and grabbed the first robe that Draco handed his way. Harry was instantly impressed, even he could feel like luxury of the fabric that he was holding in his hand. He glanced up because he could feel Draco staring at him intently. Harry could feel him growing impatient as he stood there awkwardly.

‘I’ll, er, just go in the bathroom and try this on,’ Harry said and walked out of his living room and down the hall into the bathroom.

Once he entered, he closed the door behind him and leaned back onto it. He took a deep breath to try and calm his heart rate that was elevated for reasons he wasn’t sure the he understood. Once he felt relaxed enough, he straightened up and really took a chance to glance over the robes that Draco had created. It basically looked like a suit with a large cloak. They were a beautiful charcoal color with black accents that Harry thought would be very suitable for a night out at the gala. He slipped off his pajamas and tried to dress quickly so not to upset the impatient man that was waiting for him. As soon as he was dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror and even he could admit that he looked good. The fabric felt wonderful against his skin and the color seemed to make his green eyes stand out. He ran a hand through his tussled hair trying to flatten it a bit before returning. He knew it was of no use, but he always tried anyway. Once he was somewhat satisfied, he exited the bathroom to show Draco his work. 

As Harry returned to the living room, he was surprised to see that most of his mess was cleaned. He glanced around and found Draco attempting to organize his desk.

‘What the bloody hell are you doing, Malfoy?’ Harry was appalled to see him ruffling through his things.

‘I’m cleaning up a bit, honestly, what does it look like I’m doing?’ Malfoy spoke to Harry almost as if he was a child and that didn’t bode well. He was nearly fuming before he reopened his mouth.

‘No one gave you permission to touch all of my things. Now if you don’t step away from my desk, I will hex you until you are no longer aware what a desk is,’ Harry spoke quickly and given the look on Draco’s face he knew he was taking him seriously and he was relieved when he saw him backing away.

‘Sorry, Potter. No need to be so hostile. Now come over here so I can look at my work, I don’t think it’s my best but I was on a bit of a time constraint. Given your social standing I don’t think it would matter if I dressed you in a bin liner and called it a day,’ Draco’s tone of voice conveyed little emotion after being berated by Harry. This tone of voice took Harry by surprise as he expected a return of outrage. He was once again left with a slightly agape mouth and he moved toward Draco without much thought. 

‘I think these fit well. The color suits you and compliments your eyes like I thought it would. Do you have appropriate shoes? I won’t have you ruining the look with something as hideous as the rest of your clothing choices have proven,’ there was the slight iciness that Harry was accustomed to. He had felt the blush come back and reach his cheeks when Draco almost complimented his eyes and leave almost as quickly when he poked fun at his wardrobe. Harry knew that even if he thought his shoes were great that Draco would have his own opinion. He thought about it for about a second before he made his decision. Harry grabbed Malfoy’s wrist without saying a word and led him down the hall to his room.

When they entered, Draco began to speak, ‘Potter, why are we in here? I usually require a nice dinner before a bedding you know.’

Harry had a very hard time keeping his voice level, ‘I thought it would be easier to, uh, just show you my shoes rather than pick the wrong one…’ His voice trailed off as he felt increasingly uncomfortable. Here he was, with Draco Malfoy in his room, with blush adorned cheeks and he knew he shouldn’t feel this embarrassed about it but he couldn’t seem to the blush to leave his face. He meagerly pointed at his wardrobe to show Draco where his shoes were kept. Harry was glad when he took the hint and made his way over without any questions. He stood behind Draco as he looked over his footwear. He shuffled his feet a bit on the floor and thought about how strange all of this was. Draco was in his room and looking at his shoes like it was the most normal thing in the world. Harry was blushing at things he was saying and doing. He shoved those thoughts down as Draco picked up a pair of black dress shoes that happened to be the nicest shoe’s Harry owned and thrust them at Harry. 

‘These aren’t great but they’ll do. No sense in trying to find a decent pair of shoes by tomorrow,’ Draco spoke calmly. Harry wasn’t sure how to respond. He was glad that something suited Draco’s obviously outrageous tastes but he managed to criticizes him at the same time. Harry took the shoes Draco offered him and slipped them on his feet to complete the ensemble. 

Draco looked over Harry and took much longer than necessary in Harry’s opinion.

‘I hate to say it, Potter, but you almost look good. I really outdid myself,’ he said smugly.

‘Thank you? I thought you said there were more. Should I try those on also?’

‘No, that won't be necessary. You don't have the proper shoes needed anyway. I will take them with me and attempt to find you proper footwear. I must be going now, I have other business to attend to.'

‘Oh, okay. I’ll, um, walk you out,’ Harry felt the awkwardness sweeping back over him.

Harry did what he said he would and walked him to the door. He wasn’t sure what to say once they reached the exit.

‘Thank you, Malfoy. These robes are...well, they are the nicest robes I’ve ever worn and I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate it.’

‘No need to thank me. You really are the one doing me a favor here. I am a bit surprised you didn’t scream to the world that I opened a shop in Diagon Alley the second you left it and for that I also thank you. Now I really must be going, good day, Potter.’

Draco apparated away before Harry had a chance to say anything more and that seemed to suit Harry fine because he was tired of feeling foolish and blushing at everything he said. He turned around and remembered that Draco had been at his desk when he caught him cleaning. He quickly made his way over there curious as to what Draco might have seen and went slack jawed when he saw what was on top of the pile. It was the newspaper article Harry had been looking at when Draco came to the door. The headline flashed at him, ‘Death Eater’s Son Cleared’ followed by ‘Potter to the Rescue’ with pictures of Draco at the trial and Harry on the stand.   
Harry knew that Draco had to have seen it. He had kept it since the trials in his desk and only brought it back out after their first meeting. He wasn’t sure how to feel. He was surprised that Draco didn’t mention it but he obviously left it on top of the pile for a reason. Harry sat in his chair and sighed wondering once again what he had gotten himself into this time.


End file.
